Digimon Mythic Warriors
by gm goodyeat
Summary: Alex has just Moved to Tokyo with his mum and has started high school until he is called to battle evil from the digimon world from a evil prince who is after the human spirits and the human world can Alex use the power of the Human sprits and save the world ?
1. Magic wish

Episode 1 Magic wish

We are shown at a an old temple in some deferent world where it was deferent from are one but deferent in others

Inside the Temple a group of people are in a group talking about what to do now most of their clothes have been rip or cut in hafe and holding wired like devices in their hands thinking about what to do

Their leader who was 40 year old with a short grey beard a scar that looked like hafe a moon cross his left eye black eyes long black jacket and silver body Armor Black boots and looked at the map of the Temple and put it on a wooden table and knew something was wrong

This cant be right he said this Temple was meant to be a powerful strong hold he said to the rest of his team

Well tell theme that when they get us said the strong man of the team

We've got no choice than said the leader we must keep the human spirits away from him he said than he looked at his son as he was looking out of the window waiting for something to come

Boy come said his father and he runs up to him wanting to know what he wanted

What is it father ? asked his son

Boy I need you to take the Human sprits to the human world and keep theme safe said His father their no telling what the prince would do if he found theme he replied

Understood father said the boy as his father got out the silver box from his bag and gave it to him for save keeping

Than his father open a secret door for him to get out of and to get away safe

As soon as he got away the door busted open and a army of Ogremons with a young blond hair woman in light blue armor

Well looks like we found the rats nest she said with a smile

Meanwhile at the human world in the country of America at new York at a apartment a devoice mother is moving some of her boxes well her teenage son was packing his stuff in his room

The boy was around 15 who had dark hair blue eyes white skin a black t-shirt blue jeans a red jacket and White/Blue shoes

Hey Alex how is the packing going ? asked His mother as she open the door to look around and saw Alex was almost done

Not bad smiled his mother hey after we are done how about we go get some take out ? she asked my treat she said

Sure thing said Alex as he got up and move the box next to the others

Anyway do we have anymore boxes ? Alex asked his mother

Later that night at Pizza hut Alex and his mother are in side having some pizza and holding their drinks in the air

To a new start in Tokyo smiled His mother than they started to eat their pizza

So Mum ? asked Alex what time do we have to leave to get to Tokyo ? he asked his mother

Pretty early replied His mother so I think we will need a early night she said

I'm still shocked how the company promoted me to Manager of Star International in Tokyo smiled his mother but sometimes when you get promoted you have to take the ride their she said

Hey I'm up for it said Alex anyway I will miss my friends back home he said

And I'm sure your make some new friends replied his mother

Sure will smiled Alex but I feel I might to fit in when I move school he said

Alex when I was your age I had to move school as well I felt I never fit in but your grandfather gave me some advice and it worked she said he said to always do what you can and knowing when you find the right time to do it she said

I don't understand that said Alex as he looked a little confused about the advice

You will in time said His mother

Meanwhile at the other world The boy is running in the forest holding the human spirits by his side as a team of digimon are looking for him

We cant find him said one of the Ogremons as he looked in the woods the forest is to big he said

Well go in and find him said the commander of the Ogremons if Prince Kurasa finds that we cant find the human sprits we will be in for it he said

Than a man in green armor and a shield around his left arm on the shield was made of some kind of mirror and had silver hair and white skin and green eyes

Well have you found him ? he asked

No lord kagami said one of the Ogremons the forest is to big we wont be able to find him he said

Don't worry I will get the rat out of his nest said Kagmi as he called on a Meramon to help him and the meramon made a powerful fireball and he frew it in to the wood than the forest started to catch on fire

As the boy saw the fire getting bigger around him he ran than something happened a magical gateway shows up and he goes in and is taking in to the unknown

Later at the human world At alex mothers apartment Alex is in his room sleeping and starts having a wired dream

In his dream he is walking in the dark streets of a unknown city and looked around the city and than saw a bright light in the sky

what is that bright light ? asked Alex as he tried to see but as soon as he saw more clearly he saw somekind of monster in red and yellow armor and blond hair a red face mask and he spoke to Alex

Alex he said your destiny is soon to come he said

What destiny ? asked Alex as he look afraid

Than he woke up and looked at the clock and it was time to get to the airport

Oh man what a dream said Alex as he was rubing his eyes

Come on Alex time to get to the airport said his mother and don't worry about are stuff the movers are taking it to the airport on a deferent ship she said

Alright mum said Alex as he got out of bed and put on his clothes

Later at the other world in a tall dark castle where it was rule by a evil and unkind prince

The prince was in his Throne room that had paintings of fallen angel digimon and a orb that show the human world on the other side

And the Prince throne chair made of some kind of wood

The prince was tall long dark hair brown eyes white skin on his fingers he had rings of deferent color his body armor was Black/yellow and was sitting in his seat waiting to know if his generals to give him the report

Than the doors open and kagami shows up holding his helmet by his side and bows down before him

So did you find the rest of the human sprits ? asked the Prince as he looked at Kagami as if he wanted the good news right away

Your Highness it seems Bushi gave his son the human spirits and we cant find him he said we had are meramons burn the forest to the ground but it seems he is gone he said

Knowing his son he might of made it to the human world said the Prince as he looked at the Orb and move his hand around it is show where Bushi son might be and show him in Tokyo

So that's where he's gone smiled the Prince as he give a sinister grin

Kagami he said get the three other in here now he said its time to give theme their gift he said as he open a tiny metal box that show four other human sprits that would be used

Later at the human world at the airport at the plane that was heading to Tokyo Alex was in his seat next to his mum looking out of the window wondering what life would hold for him in Tokyo

Than the Plane takes off and heads in to the sky

And Alex adventure is soon to come

End of episode 1


	2. A new life

Episode 2 A new life

We are shown at the middle of the night as Alex's Plane is flying theme to Tokyo to start their new life

Inside the plane The people who are heading to Tokyo are fast a sleep same as Alex mother well Alex was still up looking out of his window still wondering about his dream he had back at new york

Man that dream what was it trying to tell me ? asked Alex than he closed his window and desides to go to sleep anyway

Back at the digimon world at prince kurasa Throne room he is looking out of his window looking at the sky well his four generals are in their chairs waiting to know what they are wanted for

One general was a short man in brown/Light blue armor with a brown beard and messy long hair white skin and a dark red cape

A another had long blond hair blue eyes dark blue/ yellow armor white skin and a light blue cape

A another one was sitting in his chair reading a book he had white hair white skin yellow eyes a scar on his left cheek white/brown armor and a white cape

and the last one was Kagami was with the other generals for Kurasa to tell him of his plans

My lord what did you wanted us for ? asked the female general

Easy said Kurasa I want to tell you that even know we captured Bushi his son got away with the other human spirits he said and took theme to the human world

So where are they now ? asked the Short General

Easy Oni smiled Prince Kurasa we are going to go to the human world to get theme back he said

But we don't have any human spirits said the female General

Oh don't worry my dear Ummi said Prince Kurasa before Bushi stole the other human sprits I took four others before he took theme he said as she shown theme a silver metal box with a marking on the top of it

So what other human sprits do you have for us my lord ? asked the general as he was reading his book

Theses ones mokuzai said Prince Kurasa showing the human sprits

The human sprits said Mokuzai legend said that when the digimon world was made human sprits were made to keep peace with the digimon world he said

And can be used to take over both worlds smiled Prince Kurasa as he gave a sinister grin

So in other worlds you are going to us these human sprits ? asked Ummi as she smiled

That's right ssaid Prince Kurasa we have took over this world and if we take over the human and get the other human sprits we will have full control other the other human sprits he said

Than he takes theme out and gives eatch one to his four Generals

Oni got the human sprit of earth

Mokuzai got the Human sprit of wood

Ummi got the human sprit of water

And Kagami got the human sprit of steel

Than they became digivice like devices

What are these ? asked Ummi

These are your T-tectors said Kurasa these will help you find the human sprits and do many other things he said

Perfect said Ummi as she looked her hers

I am sending Oni to go in to the human world said Prince Kurasa as he looked out of his window he will take care of things he said

You got to be kidding me said Kagami your trust him to do the job ? he asked he can hardly do anything he said

Look Like or not Oni can do this on his own said Prince Kurasa and I want him to do his job he said

Thank you my lord said Oni as he grin with enjoyment

Later back at the human world Alex's plane finally makes it to Japan where Him and his mother will start their new life there

Well we finally made it smiled His mother as she looked out of the window

nice said Alex as he looked out of the window as well

Later As Alex and his mother get out of the plane and make it to the Bag centure to get their bags and stuff and finally make it outside

Here we are Alex smiled his Mother are new home she said

I cant wait to see what happens said Alex than a driver shows up to see theme

Hello said the driver my name is Kiro you must be Mrs Roma he said

Yes that's right said Alex Mother and this is my son Alex she said

Good said the driver we have your belongings and your room has been set up for you he said

Oh that's good to know said Alex's Mother

Than we are shown at the open road where Alex is looking outside of his window around tokyo shops and stands

Its so Lovely said Alex

Than after a hour or two the car stops at a large apartment house

The car door opens and Alex and his mother gets out and looked up at the apartment house

Not bad smiled his mother just like what was shown in the book she said

Than alex opens the boot of the car to get his bags and his mothers out and they head inside

Alex's mother went up to the elevator and press the apartment number and they go in and make it to their apartment house

As she open her doors she saw that their stuff is already in the room and she has a look around

Perfect smiled Alex's mother Alex you find a room you like well i look to see if anything havent got damige she said

Got it Mum smiled Alex and heads to one of the rooms witch he liked

Hey Mum i think i found my room said Alex as he cried out

Perfect said his mum as she was opening one of the boxes and got out her plates and coffice cups

Later after getting eveything out of the boxes and moving everything in Alex and his mother have a look around the house his mother looked pleased with the new apartment

Not bad smiled Alex mum we did a pretty good job moving everything in she said

Yeah said Alex

And you will be going to school tomorrow said Alex mother

Really tomorrow ? asked Alex

Well I asked the school to take you in anyway I just think it be a good idea for you to go in to school right away Alex mother said to him

Alright that's fair said Alex

Anyway I am going to do some shoping to you want me to pick you up anything ? she asked

I'm not sure said Alex i really don't mind he said

Okay than said Alex mother and she left

Than Alex goes to his room and lands on his bed and looks out of his window as he saw the sun going down

Here to my new life said Alex than he turn to see a picture of him and his friends back In America before Alex moved

Don't forget me guys said Alex

Later at downtown part of Tokyo A bight light came from the ally way and Bushi sons comes out of the gateway and looks around

This must be the human world my father told me so much about he said Than he walked and saw cars rushing by and people walking

This is going to be wired he said as he looked around

End of episode 2


	3. Meeting new friends

episode 3 Meeting new friends

The next day at Tokyo At Alex mother new apartment Alex mother was up and looking out of the window out of the bedroom

Perfect day said His mother as she was brushing her hair with her hair brush than she opens the door and heads in to the kitchen to see Alex making his Lunch for school

Oh good to see that your up and early said His Mum

Yeah just making my lunch for school said Alex as he was making his sandwitches for school

Anyway I haven't got work till tomorrow said his mum so I will be at home she said

That's fair said Alex as he put the lid on his Lunch Box and closed it

Later at downtown the Young boy who was carrying the silver box was walking around well some other teenagers and young grown ups ware looking at him and wondering what he was dress as

Hey kid should you be at school ? asked a young grown up and what are you dress as ? he asked

Oh I'm sorry said the young boy my name is akarusa son of Bushi and nember of the freedom fighthers he said

Right said the Guy as he looked always and ran off thinking he's crazy

I'm not going to get anywhere am I ? he asked than kept walking

Later at the roof tops a gateway opens up and Oni and his army of Ogremon and a Fugamon working as second in comande of the group

So this must be the real world said Oni I always picture it to be a little deferent he said as he was eating some food and drinking at the same time

So what do we do now master Oni ? asked Fugamon

Easy said Oni we are going to fnd Bushi brat of a son and get the human spirits he said and if I do a good job prince Kurasa might reward me with this world he said okay boys lets go he said and they all jump down from the roof tops to look for Akarusa

Later at the Bus inside Alex was looking out of the window seeing the city and cars passing by

Man so much deferent than New York said Alex as he looked out of his window

Than after a hour Alex makes his stop and gets of the bus and heads to the school gates

And see other students talking to their friends others playing On their 3DS's others are reading Mangas and books

Okay Alex try and make some friends he said to him self

Than the bell rings and everyone gets to class and one of the teachers shows up to welcome Alex

Oh Must be Alex Roma said one of the Teachers my name is Mr Kenji he said I was asked to give you your time table he said and hands it to him and he had a look

Be sure to be on class on time he said and he left

Okay so I just need to find art he said than he a kid with blue hair white skin Glasses a school uniform on and a black bag

Excuse me said Alex Place can you tell me where art is ? he asked as he show him his time table

Oh I'm in the same class he said I can show you he said

Thanks the name is Alex by the way he said

Nice to meet you Alex my name is Raijin he said my dad name me after some god he said

Still a pretty nice time said Alex

Thanks replied Raijin as he sake his hand how would you like to be friends ? he asked

I like that smiled Alex and they head to art together

I cant wait to show you to the rest of the gang he said

Later at the digimon world at Prince Kurasa Dungeons where Bushi was being kept was in chains and looking out of a window than the doors open and Kurasa shows up eating some chicken

Well look at the onces grate warrior said Kurasa you foolish old man you never should of left my kingdom he said

I had a reason to said Bushi you became just as evil as your own father you evil little brat he said

Me a brat ? asked Kurasa as he got angry than punch Bushi in the stomic

How dare you say that to me ? he asked but it really doesn't matter he said I know where you son is he said

You do ? asked Bushi how ? he asked

I used one of my dark orbs to locate him and it turns out he's on earth said Kurasa and I send my troops to go in and find him and take the human sprits back for me he said

You think you can win ? asked Bushi mark my words my son will end you and stop your evil he said

Like I really care said Kurasa and left as he closed the door

akarusa please be careful my son he said

Later at Alex new High school at Art class Raijin is showing Alex to his friends

Here are my friends Tana and Isabel he said

Tana had a pink hair clip glasses sort dark hair a school uniform and Isabel use to be from England but moved to japan when she was five years old Isabel had long brown hair black eyes white skin and a school uniform as well

Its nice to meet you said Alex

Nice to meet you as well said Tana as she shake Alex hand

I just say your Japanese is perfect how did you learn to speak like that ? asked Isabel

Oh I had a teacher who helped me before I moved explaned Alex

Than the doors open and the art teacher shows up

Hello Class said the Teacher as you know we have a new student today he said and I would like you to meet Alex Roma he said

And Alex gets up and takes his spot next to the teacher to tell him more about him self

Well my name is Alex he said My mother and I used to live in new York before moving he said but I am liking Tokyo he said than he takes his seat aging

Thank you Alex said the Art teacher now lets get on with the lesson he said

Later At streets akarusa is still carrying the box and looking at the show window to see some cloths

Maybe I need some new cloths said Akarusa as he looked at his old ones than he looked to see Oni and his troops and ran

But one of his troops see him

There he comes boss he said pointing to him

Good smiled Oni this was easy as a thought he said than they run after him

Later after Art Alex and his new friends are outside for a bit well the teacher next lesson starts

So Alex said Tana do you ever miss new York ? she asked

Sometimes said Alex

Than they looked to see Akarusa running from Oni and his troops

We better help him said Raijin

You said it replied Alex and they go after him

Should we ? asked Tana looking at Isabel

Might as well said Isabel

Than Akarusa stops to face Oni and his army of digimon

Now hand other the human sprits kid said Oni

You not going to get theme said Akarusa

Too bad said Oni as he tried to get theme but Alex punch him in the face and he fulls to the ground

You better leave him alone said Alex than he looked and the digimon and looked shocked

Dude monsters said Alex

Than Raijin and Tana and Isabel show up as well

Than something happened in the silver box it opens and the five human spirits go to eatch teenager

For Alex it was the Human spirit of Fire

Raijin the Human spirit of thunder

And Tana it was the Human spirit of Ice

And Isabel it was the Human spirit of Wind

And for Akarusa it was the human spirit of Light

Than the Human spirits became D-Tector's

No it cant be said Oni you cant be the ones he said

The ones ? asked Tana as she looked Puzzled

Guys said Akarusa I will tell you who I am later he said but right now we need to stop these guys he said

Don't worry we are going to help said Alex

Okay lets do this said Akarusa as they all got together to Face Oni and his army

Oh this is going to Be fun said Oni as he got his D-tector out

Than five cards show up in their hands and they know what to do

Okay lets do this said Alex

Alright than said Isabel

Than they Swipe theme and they become digimon

Sprit form said The team

Alex becomes Agunimon

Akarusa becomes Lobomon

Raijin becomes Beetlemon

Isabel becomes Kazemon

And Tana becomes Kumamon

After that they looked at eatch other and looked shocked at what they have become

Dude we've changed said Agunimon as he looked at his hands

Your telling me said Kazemon I look like some tinker bell thing

My turn said Oni as he got out his D-tector

Dark spirit form Oni said as he swiped the dark card in to his D-tector

Oni than becomes Grumblemon

What do you think ? asked Grumblemon

You got to be kidding me said Bettlemon this guy can become one of those things as well ? he asked

Get theme said Grumblemon as he order his army of Ogremons and his Fugamon to fight theme

Okay lets do this said Agunimon as he made some fireballs and frew theme like baseballs at the Ogremons

Than Lobomon got out two swords and used theme to cut down the Ogremons clubs

You should stick to fighting in bars said Lobomon

At the sky Kazemon makes a powerful tornado

Hurricane wave cried Kazemon and it span around taking some of the Ogremons in to the Tornado

Beetlemon looks around him thinking of what to do

Okay think said Bettlemon than closed his eyes than something happened his horn powers up and thunder comes from the sky shocking the Ogremons In to the ground

Than he open his eyes and looked amazed with what he did

Sweet said Bettlemon as he rase his hands in the sky

Kunamon is busy fighting some Ogremons by freezeing theme

Run said Ogremon as they run away

Not so fast just chill out said Kunamon as she froze theme

After the battle The team get together to face Grumblemon and Fugamon

What are we going to do boss ? asked Fugamon

Than he looked to see Grumblemon turn back to Oni and leaving with the Ogremons

You can take care of these kids he said I'm out he said and left

Oh no said Fugamon

Its over said Lobomon you lost

I don't think so said Fugamon as he got his club out and got ready to strike but Agunimon goes first

Pyro Tornado her cry out than made fiery tornado to spin himself around quickl and kick him down to the ground

Okay we better purify him said Lobomon as he got his D-tector out and scans him and he fades away

After the battle they turn back to human form and look at eatch other

Okay that was sweet said Tana as she felt happy

Yeah so cool said Isabel

Okay can you tell us who you are and what is going on ? asked Alex

After a hour or two Akarusa is telling theme everything he knows

And you see stopping prince Kurasa and saving your world is my main job know he said

Man what a monster said Isabel

Don't worry we are going to help said Alex

We sure are said Raijin as he sake Akarusa hands

Thanks guy smiled Akarusa and welcome to my world he said

Later at Prince Kurasa kingdom he is talking with Oni and is not happy with what has happened

You got to be kidding me said Prince Kurasa you were giving a human sprit and you couldent even beat theme he said as he punch the wall in hanger

Your highness I am sorry said Oni

You better not let me down aging said Prince Kurasa I wont let some Kids beat me he said and walks off in hanger

That was a close one said Oni as he was wiping the sweat from his forehead

Later in his bedroom Prince Kurasa was looking out of his window knowing the battle will be even harder

End of part 3


	4. working as a team

Episode 4 working as a team

We are shown after school where Alex and his new friends are talking with Akarusa on what he is going to do now

So Akarusa what are you going to do now ? asked Isabel you cant live on the streets Forefor she said

And you cant go back to the Digimon world with out prince kurasa finding you aging said Tana

I don't know what to do said Akarusa I cant risk going back to the digimon world just yet he said

Well you can stay at my Mansion said Isabel we have 20 rooms we hardly use theme so you can use theme if you want to she said

You sure ? asked Akarusa what if your parents find out ? he asked

Don't worry said Raijin Isabel parents are hardy ever around so your in for the clear he said

But first we need to change your cloths said Alex

What's wrong with theme ? asked Akarusa they are rare to find

Where in the digimon world said Alex but in are world people might think your going to a comic-con he said

Lucky for me I got my debit cards said Isabel getting her bag out to show theme to the gang

Okay lets go shopping said Raijin

Later at the digimon world at Prince Prince Kurasa Castle Prince Kurasa is in his Throne room he is sitting in his chair as he was watching the fight from last time by using one of his dark orbs and is not happy with what had happened

This is not good said Prince Kurasa with a unhappy face not good at all he said than turn the orb off and was now thinking of what to do now

Than the doors opened and Mokuzai shows up holding a book in his hand

My lord said Mokuzai I saw Oni failer and I want to say how sorry I am he said

Don't worry your self said Prince Kurasa I am going to keep letting Oni try he said

But my lord said Mokuzai send me or the other two we can do a much better job he said

So you have a idea than ? asked Prince Kurasa than he looked at him close in the eye than he walked away

Thought so said Prince Kurasa as he grin

Later at the human world at a cloths store Alex and the others are helping finding cloths for Akarusa well Tana and Isabel are helping him find the right ones Alex and Raijin

You know Raijin I don't think my life will ever be the same aging said Alex as he smiled when I moved to japan I thought my life would be normal but this is far from deferent he said

Yeah I know how you feel said Raijin I had this wired dream about someone saying about my destiny he said

Wait I had the same dream to said Alex as he looked shocked

You did ? asked Raijin when ? he asked

When I was still living in new York he explaned its wired do you think it had to do with what happened ? alex asked

Maybe the dream is like telling us something said Raijin That maybe we are the ones he said

You make a good point said Alex as he was thinking about it

I Think I found the right cloths said Akarusa as he came out of the dressing room with a Blue T-shirt a white jacket blue jeans and white sneakers and a cap around his head

Not bad said Alex your fit more in this world now he said

well we better pay for theme said Tana

Right ahead of you smiled Isabel as she got her debit card out in the air

After shopping for Akarusa new cloths they are at the park having ice cream well Akarusa talking to theme about Prince Kurasa and his evil ways

So your saying that Prince Kurasa is trying to gain the human spirits so he can take full control over the human world ? asked

Yes replied Akarusa as he swallow that word like some bill he will stop at nothing until he gains all of the human spirits

He sounds like a Monster said Isabel a real monster she said

He is a monster replied Akarusa with his head down all he cares about is taking over both words like he did with my one and he will stop at nothing to get what he wants

And we will help you stop him said Alex as he finesded his ice cream

We will ? asked Tana

We will said Alex we ware giving a gift and we are going to use it to stop this Prince Kurasa no matter what he said

Right said Raijin as he got up we will do it he said

As a team said Isabel

After finsing their ice cream they split up to head back to their homes

At Alex mother apartment Alex mother was sitting on the sofa watching TV than the door opens and Alex shows up

Hey Mum said Alex

Hey Alex replied his Mother your back home late she said

yeah sorry about that said Alex I was just with my new friends he said

New friends ? asked Alex mother that's good to know she said oh your dinner in the microwave if you want it she said

Sure thing said Alex I just need to put my Bag in my room he said and heads in to his room to put his stuff in his room and heads to get his dinner

Later at the digimon world at Prince Kurasa Castle he is in his dinner room having something to eat well looking in to the human world by using the dark orbs from the battle

I will have to be more ready to fight these new heroes said Prince Kurasa as he was eating his food

end of episode 4


	5. Who let the bugs out ?

Episode 5 Who let the bugs out ?

We are shown at Isabel house where in one of the guest rooms Akarusa is doing some push ups as Isabel open the door to see him working out

hey there. Smiled Isabel you want something to eat. ? She asked you look really hunger. she said

Cant said Akarusa i need the work out.

Well let me know if you want something. smiled Isabel as she closed the door and let Akarusa do his thing.

Later back at the digimon world at Prince Kurasa castle. the young prince was in his art room looking at his artwork and thinking of how to beat the young heroes.

I need a plan said Prince Kurasa. I cant have these brats beating me. he said than looked at one of his most loved artwork of his and knew what to do

Than the doors open and Mokuzai shows up to talk with the young prince

My lord said Mokuzai as he kneel before him you thought of your next plan ? he asked

I have Mokuzai said Prince Kurasa do we still have those Yanmamon ? asked Prince Kurasa

Yes my lord said Mokuzai why do you aske ?

I have a plan for those digibrats . smiled Prince Kurasa but I am sending you this time he said

Yes my lord said Mokuzai as he kneel before him

I will get those Human spirits back even if it means using yanmamon to do it. than so be it smiled Prince Kurasa.

Later at the human world at the bus stop Alex was waiting for the bus to come well he was on the phone talking to Raijin about letting Akarusa join their school.

Look Raijin you said your Uncle works at the school right ? asked Alex as he was on the phone. cant you aske him if Akarusa can go to the school ? he asked he cant stay in Isabel house all day he said okay so you can do that cool he said than turns off his phone and puts it in his pocket than looked at his watch to see when the bus will show up.

Later at top of Tokyo tower a gateway opens up and Mokuzai shows up with a army of Yanmamon beside him he looked over the city and smiled.

So this is what the human world is like said Mokuzai as he smiled I always wonder what it was like he said

So how do you want us to attacke the city ? asked One of the Yanmamons.

Easy fly around the city destroy what you find said Mokuzai we will get those digibrats out of the shadow he said than looked at the sky and smiled

Today will be a good day smiled Mokuzai as he open his book and started reading

Later at School at Alex's class Alex is in his class room with the rest of the team and are talking about letting Akarusa in to the school

Dude he cant stay in my house forever said Isabel what if my parents come home ? she asked.

I know said Alex but I have talked to Raijin about it and he is trying what he can he said.

Trust me said Tana I have a good idea to get him to the school. she said as she got her pen our and started writing

Dude your really going to do this ? asked Alex what if someone finds out ? he asked.

Don't worry smiled Raijin my uncle runs the school he will never know he said

Later at the city at the bus stop a young man in a suit is on the phone talking to one of his co workers well waiting for what Bus

No don't tell theme I am still waiting for the Bus. he said well come up with something more smarter than he said I been waiting for a hour he said than he looked in the sky to see the bug like digimon flying over the city

Everyone go for the humans said one of the Yanmamon as they all flew over the city making chaos all over the city.

At the roof tops Mokuzai was standing as he was reading a book well reading he saw Oni standing beside him.

What are you doing hear ? asked Mokuzai as he looked over Oni.

I was just coming to see how you doing Smiled Oni I just want to help he said

Help ? asked Mokuzai last I check you failed on the first try he said that's why are prince is letting me handle things this time he said

Well I had no idea how strong they would of been said Oni anyway what is your big idea ? he asked

A good plan never review its self said Mokuzai it will come he said your see he said.

Later at the school all the students are looking outside the window

Wow look outside said one of the students giant mutant bugs he said. as he got his I-phone out and recorded the thing on his phone

Alex and the others looked outside from the window as well they knew that Prince Kurasa has plan a another attack on the human world.

Dude now ? asked Tana right when school started she said.

Well we better head out there and stop those bugs said Raijin

Okay lets go guys said Alex and they got out of the class room and outside.

Outside Alex and his friends got out their digivices

Okay guys lets do this said Alex as he got out his digivice

Right said the Team as they got their digivices out.

Than they became their digimon forms.

Okay guys we better stop those bugs before they overrun the city. said Agunimon

Right said the Team and they left.

At Isabel place Akarusa see what is going on and gets his digivice out and becomes Lobomon.

Better make sure the guys are alright. said Lobomon and he left.

At the streets people are running for their lifes from the Yanmamon one person trip and was about to be taking down by one but than a big blizzard shows up and freeze most of the yanmamon.

Than he looked to see Kumamon with the rest of the team.

Dude who are you ? asked the bystander as he looked shocked and confused.

We are the good guys. said Beetlemon and you better get out of here before more of those bug things show up. he said

Right said the bystander and he left

Than Lobomon joins back with the team.

Hey guys said Lobomon sorry I'm late. he said

Who do you think is doing this ? asked Agunimon.

Knowing who doing this I say Mokuzai. said Lobomon he uses Bug and wood Tybe digimon. he said

Than we got to stop these bug digimon and than get to Mokuzai first. said Agunimon so we are going to go in a team of two. he said take theme down much more faster. he said

Got it said Kazemon and they all split in a team of two to take down the bug digimon.

At the arcades Lobomon and Agunimon show up to take care of the bug digimon there.

Alright you bugs said Lobomon its time to go back to where you came from. he said and got his two swords out to cut theme in hafe.

Later at a game store. Kumamon is looking around and finds more of the Yanmamons in the walls of the shop.

Alright you dirty bugs said Kumamon I'm taking you out she said

Blizzard Blaster she cried and got out her launcher and Randomly fires frozen snowballs at everyone.

At the roof tops Beetlemon and Kazemon by coming their moves in to one.

At the tower Mokuzai and Oni are seeing what is happing by using one of the dark orbs and Oni is not to happy with whats going on

Those little bratz. said Oni they are destroying everything. he said aren't you going to do something ? he asked

Yes I will said Mokuzai as he put his book away in his pocket. and got out his digivice.

About time said Oni as he got his digivice out as well now lets beat some bratz up he said.

Than they teleport theme selfs to the middle of town.

Than the gang see theme and are not to happy.

Well its nice to meet you at last. smiled Mokuzai as he bow before theme my name is Mokuzai he said and I will show you the true power of the human spirits he said

Alright guys lets take this guy siwn said Agunimon

Right. said the team

Than Mokuzai got his digivice out and became his human spirit form

And Mokuzai becomes Arbormon

Who cares to fight me ? asked Arbormon

I will said Agunimon as he step forward.

No Alex said Lobomon you don't know what he will do. he said.

Look I can handle this said Agunimon as he smiled

You better hurry up said Grumblemon I want to kick theme down he said

You will in time said Arbormon. As he kept his cool

Pyro Punch cried Agunimon as he Releases a flame dragon from his fists. bUT Arbormon jump out of the way and in to the air.

Blockade Seed he cried and Fires a seed-like bomb from its mouth. and takes him down in one hit

Than Agunimon lands on the ground a little bit hurt

Man hes good said Agunimon

I told you should of let me do this said Lobomon Mokuzai knows every fight move and list down everything. he said

Know it was a fun game smiled Agunimon as he turn back to Mokuzai I see no honor,in fighting you yet boy said Mokuzai your new at this he said and I will fight you when your ready he said. than turn around and left with Grumblemon looking angry.

You got to be joking me said Grumblemon your letting theme go why ? he asked they are right there for you to take out.

The reason why they are new to all this and fighting theme when they are learning to master their new powers will take time for theme. Mokuzai said I will be ready. and he teleports him self away.

Than Grumblemon looks at the kids and knew he will take care of theme next time

Next time you bratz. Grumblemon said as he pointed at theme and he teleports him self away as well.

after that everything is back to normal and at the school Akarusa is talking with the school principal in his office about joining the school.

It said in your file that your a student from Okinawa and that you are Isabel cousin he said as he read his file.

That's right lied Akarusa

Well welcome to the school said the principal and he gave him his uniform.

Later at bugler king the team are having a victory meal on a job well done

We did pretty good smiled Tana as she was drinking her cola.

But we did good said Raijin and that's what matters he said

But we are going to need more training said Alex as he was eating his buger

And I will help you said Akarusa and teach you he said.

Later at the digimon world at Prince Kurasa castle. Prince Kurasa is having a talk with Oni about Mokuzai letting theme go.

I'm telling you said Oni the guy let those kids go said Oni he almost had theme he said

Oni. said Prince Kurasa you know Mokuzai lives by a code and will live by it till his final day. he said and if you ever think about double grossing Mokuzai I will take care of you my self he said understand ? he asked

Yes sir said Oni and he left and closed the doors on his way out.

After that Prince Kurasa looked at the mirror and knew he has far more to do.

One step closer said Kurasa one step closer he said to him self.

End of episode 5


	6. Plants are killers

Episode 6 Plants are killers

We are shown at Alex school where Akarusa and Raijin are walking down the stairs talking about stuff.

So Akarusa said Alex how are you liking school ? he asked

I am getting use to it replied Akarusa but I am finding earth kinda strange at the same time. he said

your get use to it smiled Raijin school can always be a hard one. he said

Than as soon as they went down they saw everyone looking at something on the notice board.

Hey what do you think is going on ? asked Alex

Guys saw the notice board on the wall was a add saying about a big event happing at school.

Hey it looks like the school plant contest is coming up said Raijin

So what is the plant contest ? asked Alex as he looked a bit confused

That's easy said Isabel as she showed up to tell Alex. The plant contest is when someone plants a plant and looks after it well and when the juges see how well it is you win a prize. she expalned

Really so what's the prize ? Alex asked

Well last year was 1000 Yan replied Isabel and knowing Tana she might be after the prize as well.

Why ? asked Alex

Well Tana family are know for planting the best plants explaned Raijin and well she not that best at planting.

Why what happened last time ? Alex asked

well one time Tana put way to much water on her plant and it died after two days replied Raijin as he show pictures to Alex.

Man do you think she needs help ? Alex asked

From what i know maybe replied Isabel.

Later back at the digimon world at prince kurasa castle at his Garden Prince Kurasa is watching the events about the School planting contest from his dark orbs and came up with a evil idea.

I have just the idea smiled Prince Kusasa as he bent down to pick up some dark green/Yellow seeds and put theme in to his hand.

These will do nicely smiled Prince Kusasa and I know who to send to do the job.

Than he looked at his mirror to call on one of his Generals to help him out.

Ummi scream Prince Kusasa I need you he said as he looked in to the mirror.

Than Ummi image shows up on Prince Kusasa mirror.

you called my lord ? asked Ummi.

Ummi said Prince Kusasa I want you to head to earth and plant these weedmon seeds at the digibratz school. he said and don't let me down he said.

Understood boss smiled Ummi as she teleport her self to where Prince Kusasa was and took the seeds and left to the human world.

Than out of the mirror Kagami to talk with Prince Kusasa about his plan.

You sure about sending Ummi to earth ? asked Kagami the other two plans never worked that well he said but what if this one fails as well ? he asked as he looked at Prince Kusasa roses.

Don't worry Kagami smiled Prince Kusasa the plan will work he said Ummi human sprit is water and those seeds will be easy and this plan will work smiled Kusasa as he pick a rose and crush it with his hands.

Later at The human world at the school green house Tana is trying to water her plant well she was watching some Ninja stars on her I-pad.

Than the doors open Alex and the others show up to say hello to Tana and try and help her out with her plants.

Hey Tana smiled Isabel we thought we could help Isabel said

Oh hey guys said Tana just trying to plant some seeds she said I just don't know what I am doing wrong she said to her self.

Than Akarusa looked at the seeds packet and saw they are out of date.

Hey Tana ? asked Akarusa how long have you had those seeds for ? he asked it says they been in this packet in 2005.

Oh I found theme in my dads shed replied Tana I even found a old pot from my dads shed as well she said as she was busy watering the plant more and more.

How much water did you put in that plant ? asked Alex that's a lot of water he said as he looked a little confused.

Why you aske asked Tana as she put the watering Jug down.

Look I know my planting skills aren't that good said Tana but I want to prove my dad so one day I can run the flower shop when I'm older. she said with her head down its been in the family for years. and I just want to prove my self

Hey don't worry will help you smiled Alex anyway planting is pretty easy like making a sandwitch. he said.

You sure ? asked Isabel I don't really do planting she said with a worry look on her face.

Hey don't worry smiled Alex my mum use to do some Garding when she was younger so it must be easy smiled Alex.

Than the school bell rings.

Well it looks like its Lunch time said Raijin anyone up for some food ? he asked.

Okay said Tana I am getting kinda hungry she said and they left the green house to get a bite to eat.

Than a gateway opens and Ummi shows up and looks around the green house to find out where she should plant the seeds.

Ummi than looks at the flower pot and plants the seeds in theme and left before anyone see her.

As soon as Ummi left the seeds starts to glow out of the dirt slowly and tiny dark flowers come out of the dirt.

At the sametime at the school Lunch room and alex and the others are having some lunch well talking to eatch other

So any plans to night ? asked Alex.

Dude I am training said Akarusa that's more than I need he said to Alex.

Well for me I am going to the game shop to pick up the super sentai dragonranger toys smiled Raijin I would like to pick up the new toy he said.

Than Tana finshed her meal and left to work on her plants.

As soon as she made it to the green house she saw her plants have finally grown and is happy with what she saw.

Hey I did it smiled Tana I finally did it she said as she jump up and down with enjoyment.

Than the plant slowly started to glow are little bit more but Tana fail to notice this.

Later at one of the lessons Tana is at class with the other students at the green house the plants roots starts to grow and spred around the school.

Than everyone looked outside of the window even Alex did. he looked shocked with what he saw.

Oh man something tells me Tana might of overwater the plants this time joked Alex as he looked out of the window.

Oh man how did that happen ? asked Tana plants don't crow that big.

Unless if one of prince kurasa Men are up to something. replied Akarusa

Than Alex looked and knew they had to get out well everyone was looking out of the window.

Than they Gang sneak out and in to one of the empty rooms to go digi form.

Alex becomes Agunimon

Akarusa becomes Lobomon

Raijin becomes Beetlemon

Isabel becomes Kazemon

And Tana becomes Kumamon.

They head outside to see the roots all over the school as they cover the school.

Maybe I can burn the roots said Agunimon but as he was about to make a fire ball Lobomon and Kumamon stop him.

Dude not a good idea said Kumamon you cant just go fire on the roots she said.

Yeah if you did that your burn the school with it replied Lobomon.

Than now are we going to stop theme replied Agunimo.

Than out of the roots plant like digimon come out and surrounded the team.

Careful guys said Lobomon these guys are Weedmon and are really dangerous when face to face he said to the gang.

Than Ummi showed up with the Weedmon as well and gave a evil grin as she met team.

Well its good to see you digibrats smiled Ummi

Who are you ? asked Kazemon.

My name is Ummi I am the one that has the human sprit of water and mistress of the seas she said

Careful guys said Lobomon Ummi is dangerous when it comes to tricks. she can use her looks to get what she wants and use theme for her own evil needs Lobomon said

Than Ummi got out her D-Tector and activated it

Than Ummi became Ranamon.

Than she land down on the ground.

Well what do you think ? she asked i am Ranamon now mistress of the sea and controler of the water.

careful guys said Lobomon Ranamon can be pretty tricky when it comes to water.

Alright weedmons go get theme. Ranamon said as she pointed at theme and they go after theme.

Alright guys will take care of the weedmons first and than deal with Ranamon said Agunimon.

Right said the team all together and they go after the weedmon one at a time.

Lobomon got out his twin swords and use theme to try down the weedmons vines.

Hey my vines said one of the weedmon you just cut theme he said.

Tell it to someone who cares joked Lobomon as he put his two swords away.

Kazemon than spings around and made a powerful tornado that blew the weedmons away.

See you next fall joked Kazemon. as the Weedmons full to the ground.

kumamon than got out her ice guns and freeze the roots around the school.

That's for the school smiled Kumamon than use her gun to freeze the roots that broke in to clubs.

Than Ranamon looked and was shock beyond words.

Than Lobomon and the others surround her.

Its over Ranamon said Bettlemon so why don't you give up now he said

I don't think so said Ranamon than she open a gateway and the weedmons go in and she dose as well as soon as she went in she drop the gate key to the digimon world on her way out.

Than the gateway closed behind theme.

Man she got away said Kazemon.

But look at what we found replied Agunimon as he hold up a gate key

Perfect smiled Lobomon the key to the digimon world he said we can use it to go in and stop prince kurasa for good he said

After school everyone was helping picking up the ice cubes after the battle in to black bin bags

At the teachers office the head master is talking with the teachers and is not to happy.

I'm telling you said the head master we are now facing bigger dangers he said as he drank his cola first those bugs and now this it feels that the city is under attacked he said

Hey look on the good side said Mrs parya at lest those heroes saved the school she said

True said the head master but we better keep a close eye on to this he said as he looked out of the window.

end of episode 6


	7. In the mirror

Episode 7 In the mirror

We are shown at the human world At Raijin apartment where him and the Gang are looking at the key left by one of Prince kusasa men from their last battle.

Raijin and his friends are in his bedroom looking at the key thinking of what to do with it as they had some tea and talked about it.

Okay so one of Prince Kusasa thugs left this key and yet we not sure what to do with it ? Asked Isabel looking at it.

Look I understand how you guys feel about it said Akarusa but understand that if we use that key we can go in to the digimon world and help the people fighting Prince Kusasa and end him for good. he said as he was laying by the window with the windows open.

Okay than smiled Alex we will head to the digimon world first thing Tomorrow he said

Than everyone Agreed with the plan.

Later at the digimon world at the underground movement in the caves the people who are fighting Prince Kusasa are trying to come up with a good plan.

The leaders are in a room looking at the map of Prince Kusasa kingdom coming up with a new plan.

This is no good said one of the leaders Prince Kusasa stronghold is to powerful and hard to get in she said as she looked at the map.

If only Bushi and his boy was still here we might been able to stop theme said one of the Other nembers looking at the map.

But we don't know for sure if Bushi son is still around said the leader I know Bushi was captured she said as she looked at the map.

But we don't know what happened to his son replied one of the men looking at the map.

We will find him replied one of the leaders lets just hope he said.

The next day at the human world Alex and the others got up early as they got the key out to enter to the digimon world.

Okay guys ready ? asked Alex as he looked at the gang

Sure thing smiled Isabel and the others smiled as well knowing they are ready.

Okay lets do this said Alex as he got out the key and turn it around like a door witch open up the gateway.

Okay guys ready ? asked Alex

The gang nod and they head in.

At the digimon worlds at the hill tops Alex and the others are transported to the digimon world.

As a flash of bright yellow light comes from nowhere and Alex and the others are here.

It is good to be back home smiled Akarusa as he looked around.

So we better find where the Rebels are said Alex as he looked at the forest

I know where it is said Akarusa last I check he said and the gang follow him.

At the sky one of Prince Kurasa dark orbs is spying on the digi bratz.

Back at Prince Kurasa room he is watching the Digi bratz from his mirror and smiled.

Well it looks like they have come out to paly he said Now who should I send to handle things ? he asked to him self.

Than the doors open and Kagami shows up as he kneel before his master.

My lord let me handle those kids for you he said and I promise I will take care of things my self.

Fine smiled Prince Kurasa I will send you to take care of things but don't let me know he said

Under stood said Kagami and he left the room.

Later at the rocks Alex and the others are looking for the underground base as Akarusa looked around.

You think you find the base ? asked Alex as he looked around.

Just about smiled Akarusa as he open a stone out and a door opens out and shows the gang.

Da ta smiled Akarusa as he show theme.

Wow we so need a secret base like that joked Raijin and they head downstairs.

As they walked down the stairs and walk past the skulls and rats they saw a group of people looking at maps others talking.

Than one of the leaders see Akarusa and smiled.

Akarusa it good to see you at last smiled the main leader when he found out what happened to your father we fear the worst she said after everthing that happened.

It okay smiled Akarusa me and some other kids I met on earth became the next warriors he said showing theme their digivice at their hands.

So did happened smiled One of the leaders the spirits have pick you he said as he looked at the digivice.

So where my father ? asked Akarusa did he make it out alive ? he asked

No said a voice and they looked to see the same female Nember from Akarusa father group.

Your father hold theme out long for us to get out of the Temple she said we think he was capture she told him.

So he could still be alive ? asked Akarusa as he was thinking about it.

Most likey replied One of the leaders.

Than something happened one of the light orbs went off and show a Image of Kagami with a team of Fugamons attacking the city village.

Oh man it looks like Kagami show his face said Isabel.

Will have to stop him said Alex as he got his digivice out and they all did and became their digimon form.

At the Village Kagami's Fugamons ware about to strike a little boy until Agunimon shows up and takes down the Fugamon that was about to strike at the child.

What ? asked Kagami who dares ? he asked

Than Agunimon shows up with his team mates ready to do battle.

It the spirit warriors said one of the villagers he pointed out they have come to save us he said

It over Kagami said Agunimon you better tell your prince that.

Oh I don't think so grin Kagami as he got out his digivice and transform and became a digimon as well.

Than he became Mercurymon.

Now lets see how you handle real power he said

Oh big deal joked Beetlemon I've taking down bigger guys than you he said than made a thunder bolt and strike it at Mercurymon but he use one of his mirrors to Deflect the attacke back at theme.

Than the thunder bolt hit the gang and they full to the ground.

Dude what happened ? asked Beetlemon as he got up that move should of Nacho him.

those Two mirrors on his arms help him Deflect any move we try explaned Lobomon so if we do anything he will just keep deflecting he said

And no matter how many moves your try I can keep hitting back no matter how many times you did me Laugh Mercurymon.

Okay guys new plan said Agunimon will take down the troll digimon first but will save Mercurymon later he said

Now go get theme Fugamons said Mercurymon as he sent theme to strike the Agunimon and the others.

Agunimon than made a powerful fireball and made a powerful big fire ring around the Fugamons and than Kazemon made a powerful whirlwind and sent theme flying.

And than it was just Mercurymon left.

Now who wants to die first ? asked Mercurymon

Than Lobomon got out his two swords out and was about to strike Mercurymon but move out of the way.

Give it up smiled Mercurymon your never beat me I am one of the strongest warriors he said

Than Kazemon made a powerful whirlwind that send Mercurymon flying and the other attacked one by one.

Than Mercurymon fell to the ground.

Not bad smiled Mercurymon your pretty good he said I better go he said and he teleports him self and his digimon away.

Than everyone cheer for Agunimon and his team.

Looks like they love us smiled Kumamon.

Later at the underground hideout the Rebels are thanking Alex and the gang.

Thanks to you you have gave the people hope aging he said we are proud of you he said

Hey no problem smiled Alex we are happy to help he said than he looked to see Akarusa a little bit sad.

You okay ? asked Alex

I am smiled Akarusa it just my father he was capture What if Prince Kurasa has him ? he asked

Don't worry smiled Alex I promise we will find him when the time comes he said but right now we should celebrate are victory he said

Later at Prince Kurasa castle he was in his book room looking for a book than open the one he was after.

I will find the last Human spirit he said even if I have to do it my self he said and the book showing the picture of the Human spirit of darkness

End of episode 7


	8. Time out

Episode 8 Time out

We are shown at The city Bank where Kagami was with a digimon called Clockmon to help him steal something inside.

Okay Clockmon work your magic said Kagmai as he got his black mask on and tiny bag ready to steal what ever was inside the bank.

Understood smiled Clockmon and than he froze time to allow Kagmai to get inside.

As Kagmai past the nightmen and the heat sensors he got in to a bank hold door that was left open and heads inside and steals a silver/pink necklace

Perfect smiled Kagmai my prince will be most happy once he has the Pink Lion he said than puts it in his bag and left in to the night.

Later in the morning At Alex mum apartment Alex slowly got up from his bed and heads to the living room to see what on tv.

As soon as he walked in he saw his room watching tv and looked shocked what was on the news.

Hey mum said Alex what wrong ? he asked as he ruped his eyes.

Someone brock in to the bank replied his mother their was no fingerprints no nothing she replied it feels odd she said to her son.

Than Alex looked at the Tv and felt something was not right one bit.

Later at a tower Kagami was with Ummi as his team of Mekanorimons are setting up some kind of Device.

So what the New plan This time ? asked Ummi as she watch the Mekanorimon setting up the Device

So what your plan this time ? asked Ummi as she looked as the Mekanorimon are setting up the device

This Device is going to help us stop time smiled Kagami you see Clockmon will freeze time and this will let us take over the human world much easy.

Yeah like that going to work joked Ummi

It trust me it will smiled Kagami as he oversaw the work.

Later back at school Alex is talking with Akarusa and the others about the news report he saw on TV.

I'm telling you said Alex as he was talking with Akarusa and the other about what happened on the news. I think prince Kurasa is up to something he said

You might be right said Isabel looking on her I-phone. I mean look at the guy in the picture she said I know he has a black mask on but look at his body size she said and who dose it make you think of ?

Kagami said the gang as they looked shocked all together. so what do you think he up to ? they asked.

That's a good question thought Isabel and we better be careful she said

Later at the tower after everything has been done Kagmai and Ummi set up the controls for the device.

So has everything been done yet ? asked Clockmon as he looked at the device.

It been done now smiled Kagmai now get in he said we need you to do a total time freeze he said to him.

Alright than said Clockmon as he went in and than his eyes lighted up and froze time everything around theme but not Kagmai and Ummi with their D-tectors kept theme safe from time freeze.

As The two looked around they saw the birds had stop flying and the jets still in the sky as well.

It worked smiled Kagmai as he looked around I just stop time he said this is far to perfect he said

That's great said Ummi but what about those kids what if they aren't effected ? she asked

Than at school The gang open the door and saw everyone has stop moving

Hey guys did something stop time ? asked Alex as he looked around the classroom and saw their classmates still frozen.

This is bad said Isabel as she looked around really bad.

Wait guys I just had a thought said Tana what if this is a part of Kagmai plan ? she asked to Freeze time ? she asked to the gang.

That is possible replied Alex as he started to think about it and maybe he freezing time to allow theme to take over the human world he said to the gang.

Okay than lets take down Kagmai plans said Isabel

Okay guys lets do this said Alex as he got out his digivice and so did the other and become their digimon forms and they off to stop Kagmai plans.

Later at stop of the tower Kagmai opens the gateway to the digimon world and a army of Vilemon came out ready to strike the city.

Perfect smiled Ummi Vilemon are the perfect attacked dogs for the task she said to Kagmai as she was drinking some wine.

Yes they sure are Ummi smiled Kagmai and sent theme out to strike the city but than a blast of thunderstriked at theme sending theme fulling to the ground.

Than Ummi and Kagmai looked up and saw Alex and the others in their digimon form

Great it theme said Ummi We got to take care of theme she said to Kagmai.

Don't worry My Vilemons will take care of theme smiled Kagmai

Than the Amry of Vilemon came around the Kids But Bettlemon use his thundebolts to shock theme down and send theme flying down.

Ummi keep theme Busy said Ummi I will take care of the Device he said and went on to the control pad and started to use it full blast.

Than Lobomon took out his twin swords and cut the tower in hafe and it shut down and Unfroze time.

No not aging said Ummi as she saw the tower neddle fall to the ground and on to the Vilemons.

Its over you two said Agunimon why don't you give up now.

Lets get out of here said Kagmai and they teleport away back to the digimon world with Clockmon and the Vilemons.

Later back at School Alex and the others finally make it back to the Lesson before anyone else knew where they been.

Later back at Prince Kurasa castle he is in his room reading more about The Sprit of darkness in hopes to find it when the time comes.

Than out of the shadows Mokuzai shows up with some Really bad news.

My lord Ummi and Kagmai plans Failed Mokuzai said to Prince Kurasa as he was still reading.

It alright smiled Prince Kurasa this was just a stepback but I have much bigger plans he said as he was Reading the book of the human sprit of darkess.

End of episode 8


	9. Inside the Mines

Episode 9 Inside the Mines

We are shown at a rocky gave where at the mines where Prince Kurasa kept political people away from trying to ruin his plans.

At the Mines The politicals are in chains and their outfits destroyed and rip and neck rings that would shock theme as they try to get away.

At the control Him Prince Kurasa was watching from the window to see the Mine work going.

I have to say having this Political people away from the rest of everyone is a good idea smiled Prince Kurasa I cant let any form of a uprising to happen he said to someone in the shadows.

don't worry I've got The best men for the job said the person in the shadows who came out to revel him self to be the overseer.

Don't let me down said Kurasa as he pointed at him.

I have this all planed smiled The overseer as he looked out of the window. Besides if those digibrats get in the way I will stop theme.

See that you do said Kurasa I cant afford anymore set backs he said be sure to stop theme this time he said

Later back at the human world at School Gym Alex is Leaning to use a sword with Akarusa as they used sticks unstead of sword for obvious reasons.

You sure you want to Learn to use a sword ? asked Akarusa when my was train by my father I had a hard time Learning from him when I messed things up.

Hey I mean I have fire swords and you have light swords so why not Learn from the Master joked Alex

Well I hope your ready smiled Akarusa I have to tell you I am a real bad ass when it comes to sword fighting he said to Alex.

Okay Ready ? asked Akarusa as he got his stick out at Alex.

Ready as I will ever be Smiled Alex and they started Training.

Ready as I will ever be smiled Alex and they started training.

Later at the girls rest room Isabel and Tana are inside looking at the mirror well washing their hands.

So where Alex and the guys ? asked Tana

Oh Akarusa is training Alex and Raijin is writing his book he plans to write about are adventures said Isabel

Well I just hope it becomes a hit one day said Tana as she dry her hands and went to open the door but it didn't open it

Oh no it Stuck said Isabel as she started to Panic and crawl up in to a ball.

Isabel it okay said Tana as she try to make her feel better.

Than the door open and Isabel runs out crying.

Hey is your friend okay ? asked One of the students as she looked a bit worry.

Later at the computer room As Raijin was writing his book well looking on the computer he gets a Email from Rebels with details on the work Mines.

Wow something tells me this is bad news said Raijin than got his Digivice out to let everyone know about what going on.

As Alex was Training with Akarusa they got a email on their digivices and looked and knew what to do.

At the computer room Raijin is showing Alex and Akarusa about details about the Maines and what it used for.

I know about the Mines replied Akarusa but I always thought they were just Rumors he said this must be where they are keeping the Political people.

Than we got to help theme said Alex plus we could do a lot of good helping those Politicals.

Okay than smiled Raijin will help put a end to those mines he said as he looked on the computer.

Than the doors open and Tana and Isabel show up to meet with the Gang.

So what have we got now ? asked Tana

We are going to save some Inportent people replied Alex as he show theme some Mines on the computer.

We got to help theme said Akarusa as he looked out of the window. they could help the freedom fighters in their efforts in stopping Prince Kurasa.

And this could stop his mining Operations replied Alex and I say we go he said as he got the key out to open to the digimon world.

Later at the rocky hills the gang end up being teleported there.

Okay I think we made it smiled Alex as he looked around and walked up to see where the Mines are.

As Alex looked he saw the work Mines and people pusing carts and moving boxes.

So this is where they are keeping theme said Alex as he looked from the hill tops. as he got got a better look

Than the others see as well and looked shocked with the Horrors they have just seen.

How are we going to get Inside ? asked A confused Raijin we cant just go in we could end up making more damage than help he said to the gang.

Than Alex looked and saw something that might help theme out a little bit.

I have a idea smiled Alex and it might work he said to the gang.

Later outside the Mine two Tankmon are Gurding the way in

Than alex frew a rock at one of the pipe lines that came tumping down and the two tankmon go to see what happened.

Okay let go smiled Alex as they all head in to the cave to save the people in there.

As soon as they walked in they saw the Overseer with a team of Orgemon with a Wired wooden box.

We need to blow this place sky high said the overseer and move are work to the next mines he said to the Orgemon as they are carrying the wooden box.

Anyway we got to place The TMT to the wooden poles and say good buy mines he said to the Orgemon and they walk off.

Okay guys this just got really bad said Akarusa we need to help The politicals and fast.

Agreed said Alex this is what we are going to do Me and Isabel and Akarusa will keep the overseer busy well The rest of you will help the Politcals he said to the team. Okay lets go he said

Outside overseer is in his office looking at the map of the next mine.

At the rooms Tana and the others show up and help to free the people inslaved in the mines to help theme out.

Hey everyone we are here to help said Raijin as he got a picklock eye and help everyone with their neckrings.

Thank you so much for helping us smiled one of the Politicals.

No problem smiled Tana but we need to get out fast she said to theme.

Outside the office Alex and the others are in their digimon form and are attacking the mines

Great not now he said Than he had a idea and set all the TMT on fire and in to the a hole where the rocks are and gotaway fast.

Outside Tana and Raijin and the Politcals get out but than the Mines blow up and Alex and the others are trap inside.

Inside Alex and Akarusa and Isabel are back in their human form and are trap inside.

Oh no we are trap said Isabel as she craw up in a ball and started crying.

Isabel what wrong ? asked Alex as he went up to help her up and hugged her.

I have Claustrophobia said Isabel I just get scraed or worry when I am trap she said

I know how you feel said Alex I had it has well he said but I learn to over come it by thinking of something I care about he said and it worked he said think of something you care about he said

Than Isabel closed her eyes and smiled.

Your right smiled Isabel I cant let my phobia control me anymore she said

Outside the Mines the cave rocks blow up and Alex and Isabel and Akarusa show up in their digimon form after they got out.

Hey not bad smiled Agunimon

After that At the Rebel base Alex and the others are met by The leader and thanks theme for their work.

Thanks to you all we saved the Politcals and now have more help than they need.

Thanks to you all we saved the Politcals and they can help us with are plans in stopping Prince Kurasa. and The Rebel leader

Hey no problem smiled Isabel we stop one of his plans she said so that is something she said

Later at Prince Kurasa Castle the Overseer is meeting with him over what happened at the mines.

Not only did you let the mines get destroyed but you let those digibratz get the Politcals out he said as Prince Kurasa got angry.

But sir I can prove my self he said just give me a change he said

Not anymore said Prince Kurasa and order his two men to take him away.

Than he is met by Kagami carrying a map to something to help him with.

My lord we have the map to the human spirit of darkness he said

Yes at long last smiled Kagami as he had a look at the map.

So what this big deal about some map ? asked Oni it might be fake he said

Oh no it not smiled Kurasa you see many years ago my mother the formor queen frought my father after he banished her and her greatest warrior had this spirit he said to The two but if I use it I can destroy Those digibratz he said to theme

But my lord are you sure about this ? ASKED Oni you could end up destroying your self he said

I don't care smiled Prince Kurasa as he gave a evil grin.

End of episode 9


	10. Duskmon

Episode 10 Duskmon

We are shown at Japan where Alex and his friends' are playing blowing at the blowing alley well Alex was keeping sore on eatch point of the team.

So this blowing thing is much like how we do it' with Penguinmon said Akarusa and it is a pretty fun game to play in the winter time.

Okay that a bit strange thought Alex almost sounds' like that game Penguin Blowing my dad had on his phone years ago.

You know it funny smiled Akarusa I never thought I had made this many friends' well I am on earth he said you guys have been a family to me he said to theme.

Hey no Problem smiled Alex I mean when I moved I thought I would find it hard to make friends' but look at me now he said I mean I am saving both worlds from being taking over by some evil Prince he said to Akarusa.

Hey your get use' to it smiled Akarusa as he pick up his drink started to drink it.

Later back at the digimon world at Prince Kurasa castle' Prince Kurasa was in his thorn room reading about the Human spirit of darkess and finally found out where it is.

Perfect smiled Prince Kurasa at long last I found it he said as he put a mark on the map and smiled as he knew he found it.

Than the doors open Oni shows up well eating some food and meeting with the young prince.

My lord you called for me ? asked Oni as he finshed his meal.

Yes I need you to keep those Those digi bratz busy said Prince Kurasa me and the rest of my men will find the human sprit of darkess he said

Wait the Human spirt of darkness ? asked a shocked Oni no one has ever control it before he said what if it destroyed you ?

Don't worry I've been studying it for over five years explained Prince Kurasa I think I know what I'm doing he said as he show the book to Oni.

Well okay than said a worry Oni as he knew it was a fool gambit.

Later back at the human world At Burger king Alex and the rest of the gang are having a meal than their D-tector started to go off and saw it was a Messige from the Rebels than they had somewhere to teleport with out being seen.

Later at the underground base Alex and the others are talking to the leaders about Prince kurasa next plan.

You see Prince Kurasa is going to use the human spirit of darkess to become a warrior him self said one of the leader as he show theme the plans.

Wait the human spirit of darkness ? asked Akarusa I thought it was just a legend he said to the leaders.

It is real said one of the leaders and it is pretty dangerous if in the wrong hands he said to theme

Than will find it before Kurasa dose said Alex

Good to know smiled one of the leaders be sure not to let us down he said to theme. we are counting on you he said to theme.

Later at the Forest Alex and the others are looking at a map finding the human spirit of darkness.

Man where is it ? asked a confused Alex looking at the map.

Welcome friends said a voice and they looked to see a piximon meditation.

I see your looking for something he said to the gang.

We are finding the human spirit of darkness before Prince Kurasa dose replied Isabel before he dose she said

Oh yes the human sprit of darkess I know of it said Piximon if in the wrong hands can be dangerous he said to theme.

Than got his staff and pointed to where it is. at the top of a cave.

Be careful children said Piximon The human spirit of darkness can be dangerous if in the wrong hands he said to theme.

We will said Alex and they race to get the Human spirit of darkness and they run off to get it.

Later at the hills they are looking around But than Oni show up with Ummi.

Well it the digibratz come to stop are lords plan ? asked Ummi

We don't have time for this said Alex as he got his digivice out from his pocket.

Than Oni and Ummi got their digivices out and became ranamon and grumblemon.

Okay guys lets take care of theme said Alex as he got his digivice out and so did the others and they became their digimon form.

Than Gumblemon got his hammer out and started to spin around than Bettlemon jump up and supercharged his lighting and strike the Hammer shocking Gumblemon.

Gumblemon than fell to the ground a little hurt but still got up for round two.

At the trees Ranamon from the water from the lake and use it to bend in to a giant whip.

Than Ranamon use the whip to strike the trees down on to Lobomon as he used his swords to cut down the trees in hafe.

You have to do better than that smiled Lobomon as he put his swords away.

Back at the woods Gumblemon punch down the trees and pick theme up and frew theme at Kumamon and Beetlemon who than conbine their power to destroy the trees and striked at Gumblemon who fell to the ground and turn back to his human form.

That it Ummi lets get out of here said Oni as he and Ranamon teleported away as fast as they can.

Okay guys lets stop the Human spirit of darkness from being used said Agunimon as they raced to stop Prince Kurasa.

Later at a Underground cave Prince Kurasa and his forces find a tomb with a marking of a beast/human on it.

At long last power will be mine smiled Prince Kurasa as he try to open the tomb but something happened as soon as it open a a Monster with black like amor with a black helmet and long blond hair came out carrying his twin swords.

I am free at last to have my revenge said the monster as he used his twin swords to strike Prince Kurasa forces.

What the hell is going on ? asked Prince Kurasa and where is my human Spirit of darkness ? he asked to his forces

I think this is it sir said Kagami as he got his sword out ready to protect his master.

Than Alex and the others show up and had a strong feeling they are to late.

Who are you ? asked Akarusa a little confused.

My name is Duskmon and I take orders from nobody he said and right now I am free to take my revenge on the ones who trap me in here he said and than teleported away,

We better get out of here said prince Kurasa as he and his forces teleported away as well.

This is bad guys really bad said Tana as she felt worry about what happened.

I don't get it said Alex how is a spirit Abel to be control with out a host ? he asked

That something I want to know as well said Akarusa as he knew this would be something they would need to know

end of episode 10


	11. Duskmon's revenge

Episode 11 Duskmon's revenge

We are shown Back at prince kurasa Throne room. where Kurasa is left sitting on his Throne room thinking how the human spirit of darkness is being control on his own on not.

This doesn't make any Sense said Kurasa how can a Human spirit of darkness be acting on it own ? he asked him self.

Than the doors open and Mokuzai Show up to talk with the young Prince as he was carrying a tiny brown book by his hand.

My lord said Mokuzai as he kneel before Kurasa. I think I can find a way to get Duskmon on are side he said to prince Kurasa.

Go on smiled Prince Kurasa as he wanted some good news.

I think if I reason with him and tell him we are on his side we could have a powerful force in are team said Mokuzai

Fine do it than said Prince Kurasa as he took one of his dark orbs and handed it to Mokuzai.

But use this he said it one of my dark orbs he said it will help you track down Duskmon more easy he said

Thank you my lord smiled Mokuzai as he got up and left.

Later at the Rebel hideout Alex and his friends to the Rebels what had happened.

So The Human spirit of darkness acted on his own said Alex and now this duskmon said he wanted revenge.

This is Strange said one of the leaders thinking about it. They never did it before he said to theme.

We have to stop it than said Isabel before Duskmon dose something bad to us or someone we love she said to the gang.

We have to said Alex before he dose something to all of us he said to his friends.

Later back at the woods of the digimon world Duskmon is walking by the trees.

How long have I been trap ? he asked him self as he looked at his hands.

Than he looked as the sun was slowly setting down.

Than he had a flashback in his mind as he started to renmeber young woman in a white dress and a human who was not shown but only kept in the shadows.

Than the flashback ends and Duskmon looked as the moon slowly came out.

My your do like a good moon said a voice and Duskmon looked to see Mokuzai

What are you doing here ? asked Duskmon as he drew his sword out.

I want to help you smiled Mokuzai as he offer his hand.

If you join with me Prince Kurasa will offer you so much he said

Sorry I have no need for someone like him said Duskmon and he teleported him self away.

Mokuzai smiled as he knew this would be hard even for the young prince to control Duskmon.

Later back at the human world Alex and his friends teleport theme selfs back home and found theme selfs at the park.

Man I still have to get use to that said Raijin as he felt going between two worlds would be not that easy.

It is going to take some time smiled Isabel

Well not only do we have to deal with Kurasa and now Duskmon replied Alex so we are going to have to be more careful he said to his friends.

Yeah I know what you mean dealing with Kurasa four horsemen was easy but duskmon might be a bit more harder said Akarusa

But we will find a way to beat Duskmon said Tana we always came out alright she said to the gang.

Your Right Tana said Alex look we will split up until school starts and think on what to do with two dangerous forces he said and they can went their way.

Later as the Sun came down Duskmon shows up on top of Tokyo tower well looking over the city.

So this is what earth is like ? asked Duskmon as he cross his arms together as he saw little of it.

Why do these humans live a life like this ? asked a Confused Duskmon

Later at the streets as Alex was walking down the streets to head back home and had the same time he felt something strange was following him.

Than Alex turn around and looked and saw noting part from the people walking down the streets.

I really need to stop drinking power drinks before bed joked Alex and walked on a bit.

But on the roofs tops Duskmon is watching as he was keeping a close eye on Alex.

Later near Alex's Apartments Alex was walking and just as he was about to open the door he started hearing something call his name.

Alex said a voice than he looked and saw Duskmon and knew he was after something.

What are you after ? asked Alex as he got his Digivice out of his pocket to do battle with Duckmon.

Your human sprit smiled Duckmon as he got his twin blades out. you see once I take the human sprit of fire I will have control over it he said with a grin on his face.

I am not letting you steal my human sprit said Alex as he power his digivice up as he knew he had to stop him before he hurt someone.

Than Alex morph to Agunimon as he knew this fight would not be so easy.

Good smiled Duskmon once I kick you around the human spirit of fire will be mine smiled Duskmon as his twin blades become one.

Agunimon than made some fireballs and blast theme at Duskmon but Duskmon jump out of the way and Laugh as he missed.

Oh come on do something better than fireballs said Duskmon my turn he said than made a full moon with his swords and than made a x with it.

Luna x he said than made a powerful strike at Agunimon that hurt him a little bit.

Okay not bad smiled Agunimon as he was still ready for round two.

Than Duskmon did a another attacked ghost move he said as he teleported him self next to Agunimon and kicked him in the back and than broke his arm by pulling forward

Ahh my arm cried Agunimon as he was screaming in pain.

Oh what wrong ? asked a sinister duskmon did a hurt the baby ? he asked than kept punching him than frew him to the ground badly hurt.

Now for my prize smiled Duskmon Lunar Plasma he cried as he Slashes a full moon-like arc with the Blut Evolution, absorbing the opponent's power and making it his own and took the human spirit of fire from him.

As Agunimon turn back to Alex he try to get up but cant as he was hurt from the fight

Why are you doing this ? asked Alex as he was holding his broken arm tight.

To have my revenge he said I only let you live as I see no need to harm a child he said to him.

Cant fool me said Alex

Than Duskmon looked in to Alex eyes and knew he saw theme from somewhere before.

Than had a flashback to a unknown person fighting beside the other people

And than his flashback ends and duskmon looked at his sword.

Tell your friends they need to be ready before I find theme said Duskmon and left as he teleported him self away.

And Alex is left broken for the first time in his teenage life

end of episode 11


	12. The Lost leader

Episode 12 The Lost leader

We are shown at the school where Alex comes in with his arm in a cast and walks in feeling down knowing that duskmon now has his Human spirit.

As he walked in he slowly to his class room Tana and Isabel saw him and wonder why he was so down and why he had a cast on his arm.

Oh my god Alex what happened to you ? asked A shocked Tana did you get mugged or something ? she asked as she was worry for Alex.

But Alex looked cold and sad and said nothing and kept walking with Tana and Isabel worrying for him.

Later back at the digimon world at Prince Kurasa castle' in his throne room well looking at what Duskmon did to Alex with one of his dark orbs well not liking this one bit.

This is not good said Kurasa if Duskmon gets the human spirits before me' he could end up taking theme before me he said.

Than the doors open and Kagami shows up with two digimon Guardromon and Mekanorimon behind him.

Than Kagami kneel before Prince Kurasa.

My lord let me take care of Duskmon said Kagami my two digimon will deal with Duskmon he said Just let me prove my self.

Fine than said prince Kurasa but don't let me down said Kurasa I wont have anymore mistakes he said to Kagami as he looked at his dark orbs.

Thank you smiled Kagami as he and his two digimon teleported away.

Later back at school at the Lunch room Alex was sitting on his own well looking at his food well the guys show up to asked what happened to him.

Alex you sure your okay ? asked Isabel you seem sad

I am replied Alex Duskmon showed up and attacked me and stole my human spirit he said to his friends.

He took your human spirit ? asked a shocked Akarusa we should of stay together he said to the gang.

Yeah I kind of see that now replied Alex and after what happened I don't know if I can get my fire spirit back he said to theme

Alex we will get your fire spirit back smiled Raijin we took down lot worse than Duskmon he said

You guys are the best smiled Alex as he smiled

Now that the Alex we will know and love smiled Tana

Later at a forest of the human world Duskmon was looking at a human city close by.

Why do humans live a life without digimon in this world ? Duskmon asked him self

My you really like the human world said a voice and Duskmon turn to find Kagami by him self

What do you want ? asked Duskmon as he felt Prince Kurasa forces are nothing to him.

I want to join you lied Kagami as he had his two digimon behind some rocks in hopes of taking down Duskmon.

Just as Kagami was talking Duskmon jump in the air used the human spirit of fire and striked the two digimon helping him in taking him out.

How did you do that ? asked a shocked Kagami as he looked pale in the face with what he saw.

Easy grunt Duskmon i trust my senses before trusting someone he said to Kagami.

Look i am not letting you get away in my master plans replied Kagami as he got his D-Tector out of his pockets and activated it and became mercurymon

Come at me smiled Mercurymon as he got his two mirrors out from his arms to make a weapon.

You really think you can stop me ? asked Duskmon I cant be stop he said to Mercurymon.

You think you can stop me replied Mercurymon I am one of the stronger forces in my lords army he said

Than let see how good you are than having someone hide behind your weak back grin Duskmon as he drew his sword out from his back.

Than Duskmon try to strike Mercurymon But He him self Mercurymon was using his mirrors to try to block the strikes.

face it said Duskmon i am unstoppable he said than kicks him down and flips him over and strikes him down to the ground.

Than Mercurymon turns back to Kagami and Duskmon looked at him feeling he was worthless.

You call that a fight ? asked Duskmon i will not be taking your human spirit he said and with that he left.

I am going to get you for that said Kagami as he try to get him self up.

Later after school Alex and the others are talking about what are they going to do about Duskmon as they talked about it at the Arcade.

At the Arcade seats Alex and the others are talking well having a few drinks.

How are we going to get the human spirit of fire back ? asked Raijin it not like Duskmon is going to hand it back to us he said to the gang.

Than the gang started to here a scream and they looked outside to Find Duskmon well he was kicking down trucks and punching holes in walls.

Okay guys we better handle this said Raijin there no telling what he will do with two spirits he said to the gang.

Okay guys show time said Akarusa as he got his D-teactor out of his pocket.

Than Alex was about to get his than he just renember he lost his human spirit thanks to Duskmon and than he stood back knowing he cant fight right now.

Sorry guys looks like I cant do this dance he said to theme.

Don't worry it okay Alex smiled I can help bystanders he said as he ran off to help people.

As soon as we get Alex human spirit back the better said Isabel

As soon as we get it back the sooner Alex can be the one leading said Akarusa taking the leader seat in battle is kind of hard he said to theme

Okay guys lets do this said Raijin as as him and the gang activated their D-teactors and they became digimon.

At the road where Duskmon was looking around than the Akarusa and the others show up around him.

Well i knew you would come out of the shadows smiled Duskmon as he got his sword out and pointed it to lobomon.

Well we wont let you take are human spirits like you did Alex said Lobomon as he got his sword out.

Guys be careful said Kumamon we have no idea what he can do she said to the gang.

Than that why we will need to be careful said Bettlemon as he power his fist up to make thunder boxing gloves.

Okay let have a party joked Duskmon as he drew his sword out and ran super fast by taking down Kazemon by punching her in her stomic than got her by the wings and striked her to the ground.

Than Duskmon try to go for Kazemon but Lobomon and Kumamon stop him before he could take her human spirit.

Your not going to take Isabel like you not alex's one said Kumamon as she blocked the attack.

Fine than I will take yours smiled Duskmon evilly.

Than he took Kumamon and used his attack move

Lunar Plasma he said than Slashes a full moon-like arc with the Blut Evolution, absorbing the Kumamon's power and making it his own.

Than the human spirit of ice was now his.

Perfect I get a new prize smiled Duskmon than put to the now Depower Tana and pointed his sword to her.

I will let you live just as I let your friend he said but than he had started to renember something as he saw Lobomon he started to Renmber something from long ago.

Than we are shown to a flashback of a young woman who had the same human sprit as Lobomon had and a young teenager who became a unknown digimon.

Than Duskmon put his sword back and looked at the sky.

My queen he said than teleported him self away.

Than Tana got up a little bit hurt but looked worry about what duskmon said to him self.

Alex had a feeling that something or someone is trying to call out to Duskmon.

End of episode 12


	13. Under the Duskmon mask

Episode 13 Under the Duskmon mask

We are shown at the Rebel hideout where Alex and the others are talking with the leaders about what Duskmon said when he stoped him self.

You see after he Froze he said the words My queen said Alex as he told the leaders.

That sounds a lot like are queen and true leader Queen Korrina said one of the leaders she help form the Rebels and battle with us he said but we never saw her aging he said to theme.

But what does it have to do with Duskmon ? asked Raijin as he felt a little confused about this.

I don't know said the rebel leader but we have to find out he said to theme as he felt something inside duskmon was calling out.

meanwhile back at Duskmon cave he is looking at his sword feeling that something or someone was trying to get to him.

What I'm I ? Duskmon asked him self as he looked at his sword feeling something inside of him was trying to get out.

Than he looked out of his cave and knew it was time to take things in to his own hands aging.

Later as the Gang are looking around the digimon world forest to find Duskmon and to try and help him.

Do you really think he going to go for Us ? asked Isabel as she looked around the tress.

Pretty much replied Alex he wont rest until he has all are human spirits he said to theme.

Well we wont give up Akarusa said as he looked at his D-tector and knew it was something he would never give up.

Than out of the shadows Duskmon shows up welding his sword hoping to get more human spirits.

Duskmon you need to stop said Alex what ever you are we want to help he said

Your not thinking said Tana what ever you are you need to fight it she said to him.

Help ? asked Duskmon I don't really need help he said as he pointed his sword at theme.

Go easy on him said Alex we cant hurt him who ever and what ever he is he said to theme.

Okay than said Akarusa as he use his Digivice to become Lobomon and the other two become their digimon Form.

Now this is a party I am looking forward to Joked Duskmon as he got his swords out and went crazy with theme.

Kazemon try to make a powerful Tornado but Duskmon jump in and this left Kazemon confused.

Where he go ? asked Kazemon a little confused.

Here smiled Duskmon as he kicked her down.

Than Lobomon and Beetlemon did a team move by making a powerful blast But Duskmon used Tana human spirit to make a ice wall to keep him safe.

He unbeatable said Beetlemon as he looked shocked.

Than something in the sky happened a solar eclipse happened that did something to Duskmon.

Than Duskmon drop to the ground and slowly turn to a young teenage boy and fell to the ground looking at his hands.

It worked he said with a smile on his face.

Hey he a kid like us said Alex as he looked shocked

The young kid was about 16 or so with long dark hair with a scar around his eye that has the mark of a hafe moon.

And he had a knight armor much like Prince Kurasa warriors had but his armor had a deferent logo than Kurasa ones and he was carrying a sword as well.

Than the gang came to the boy aid to see if he okay.

Hey you okay smiled Alex as he offer his hand to help him up.

Thank you smiled The boy as he got up and he felt bad about what happened as Duskmon.

I am sorry for all the evil I've done as Duskmon he said I know what I did cant be forgiving he said to theme.

It not your fault said Isabel you cant blame your self for this she said

What happened ? asked A confused Raijin and who are you ? he asked.

My name is Shinsetsuna knight of The queen forces and her second in command he said to theme but I am not sure anymore he said

Well she gone now said Akarusa my father told me she just left one day he said

Than I did what I had to smiled Shinsetsuna as he looked at his sword.

But how did you become Duskmon ? asked Tana

Well it started a long time ago said Shinsetsuna you see the war with the evil king iros was badly beating us he said we ware on the blink of being wiped out.

So I went in to a underground tomb and found the shadow human spirit of darkness and fused it with the real one he said I knew it was a stupid move to do but I had to anyway.

After stopping Iros forces I was trap in Duskmon body he said to theme but last I renmeber was the queen and her forces looked me in the tomb in hopes of helping me he said to theme.

It was never your fault said Alex you did what you had to do he said to him as he put his hand on his sholder.

He right said Raijin none of this was your doing he said

I know you feel sorry for me but I feel like this is my fault said Shinsetsuna as he looked at his D-tector but than something happened it return the human sprits back to Alex and Tana.

Hey we got are sprits back smiled Alex

But than something happened The solar eclipse came out and Something happened Shinsetsuna become Duskmon aging

Okay guys this time we have to Purify him said Alex as him and the others used their Digi-vices and in the end destroy the shadow human sprit of darkness and the Spirit of Darkness returns to it true form.

Than Duskmon fades away and returns back to Shinsetsuna as he fell to the ground out cold with a smile on his face happy that he is free at last.

We did it smiled Alex the Nightmare is over he said to the gang as he felt good about helping his friends once aging and having his sprit back.

Later after the fight Alex carrys The Out cold Shinsetsuna back to the rebels in hopes they get to see the person who gave his life to stop evil before.

End of episode 13


	14. A Second Chance

Episode 14 A Second Chance

At the Rebel hideout inside the Med home some of the Nurses are tending to Shinsetsuna well the Rebel leaders are amazed that their one lost friend has return.

I cant belive Shinsetsuna was alive all this time smiled one of the rebel leaders as he was amazed

Everyone thought he died in the war said one of the older men.

So you guys knew him as well ? asked a confued Alex.

Yes replied one of the leaders you see he was the only of the five nights to join are side when the war started he said

And he lived by the knights code as well said one of the younger leaders

That right Danja said the older man and we frought side by side with him he said to theme.

Alex than looked as he saw Shinsetsuna being tend to and looked at his digivice that was now back to normal.

Meanwhile at prince kurasa Throne room he was talking with his four knights about what he has found out.

You see I found out from one of my dark orbs that the Duskmon was really Shinsetsuna all this time Prince Kurasa said the man who took my father away from me he said to theme.

I reneamber him smiled Mokuzai as he was reading his book. A young boy who lived by the knights code.

He may of been a Traitor but he lived by his codes well said Kagami as he looked at his sword hoping to use it in battle.

I want all four of you to go and find him said Prince Kurasa and bring him to me he said and don't let me down aging he said as he looked out of his window.

Understood smiled the Knights as they kneel before him and they left.

Later back at the Rebel base Shinsetsuna slowly started to wake up and saw Alex and the others ready to meet him.

It good to see you aging at last smiled one of the leaders as he offer his hand to help him up.

Yanma ? asked Shinsetsuna as he was a little confused you look much older he said to theme.

It good to see you aging said Yanma it looks like you haven't aged a day he said to him.

Thanks smiled Shinsetsuna it feels strange to be back he said

And now you can join us smiled Tana as she offer her hand.

I cant said Shinsetsuna as he got up and pick up his sword.

Wait said Alex none of what you did was Really your fault he said

It not that said Shinsetsuna i feel like everything did as Duskmon was my own doing he said to theme.

I just can join you yet said SHinsetsuna and with that he left.

Should we go after him ? asked Isabel as she was worry about him.

I will go after him said Alex anyway i will call you if something happens he said to theme and he left to go after Shinsetsuna.

Later at the woods the four knights have a army of Woodmon with theme ready to take on Shinsetsuna and in hopes of taking him down for good.

This Idea Better work said Ummi as she saw the woodmons are getting hungry for food.

Yeah will work my dare smiled Mokuzai my woodmons have never let me down he said to her.

Well we better hope they do the job said Oni we are putting to many hopes on this he said to theme.

Later at the hills on a stone rock Shinsetsuna was standing on it looking around how much has changed in the digimon world.

Than Shinsetsuna looked at his Digivice and renember how he battle with his queen and the other five warriors many years ago.

Hey you okay ? asked a voice and he him self Shinsetsuna looked to see Alex who wanted to see if he was alright.

You know you cant be on your own smiled Alex as he show up by his side.

What are you doing here ? asked Shinsetsuna as he looked a little confused.

Just to see if you are all right that all Alex replied look I know you feel like you have to live with what you've done but none of this was your doing he said all this from the war to the prince was not your fault he said to Shinsetsuna.

I know replied Shinsetsuna it just I feel like I'm the one who forced my self to use the human spirt of darkness as he looked at his Digivice.

So you feel like you cant use it right ? Alex asked Him

That just it said Shinsetsuna I don't think I can he said to him

Look it will take time said Alex your see he said as he put his hand on shinsetsuna back to help him feel better.

Oh is that sweet said a voice I might be sick from it than alex and Shinsetsuna turn to see Ummi on her own wanting to meet theme.

I see your still your old self said Shinsetsuna as he looked at her unhappy.

Wait you know her ? asked a confunsed Alex.

A long time ago replied Shinsetsuna long before she and the other knights betray the queen he said to him.

And you still join the good side when you could of had still more smiled Ummi

What you did was wrong replied Shinsetsuna as he kept his cool. you and the rest of the knights pick power with out thinking of the helpless he said a true knight protects the helpless he said to her.

Oh you and that old code she said one day you will die with it she said to him with a evil smile on her face.

It better than dishonouring it Shinsetsuna said to Ummi

You and your honor joked Ummi as she got her digivice out and became Ranamon.

Now lets party smiled Ranamon as she summing some water out of nowhere to strike the two.

Than Alex and Shinsetsuna jump out of the way And Alex activated his digivice and became Agunimon.

Than Shinsetsuna looked at his digivice and felt he cant do it and had to Battle Ranamon hand to hand.

Than Lobomon and Bettlemon and the others show up feeling they knew something would happen show up in their digimon forms.

Hey Alex need help ? asked Kazemon as she summing up some powerful wind storms at Ranamon.

That it said Ranamon than the other three leaders show up in their digimon form as well as the woodmons

Hey this is going to be easy joked Agunimon Fire beats wood he said to his friends

But than woodmon arms became long and wrap the gang up sucking the energy of the team.

Shinsetsuna is left feeling something in side of him calling out to help his new friends and took his sword and charged at theme

Than something happened his digivice power up and something happened.

he found him self in a white room well sitting on a large chair was the real digimon of the human spirit of darkness.

Welcome Shinsetsuna smiled the Digimon I've been waiting for you he said to him.

Wait your lowenmon Said Shinsetsuna but how ? he asked

So see we human spirits can act on are own when we need to talk to are owners smiled Lowenmon as he got up from his chair.

So you want to tell me your angry at me for using the shadow human sprit of darkness right ? asked Shinsetsuna as he looked upset.

No child i am here to say i am proud of you for what you did said Lowenmon you took a great risk to keep everyone safe he said and helped project both worlds. you don't need to blame yourself he said what you did as duskmon was never your doing he said.

Shinsetsuna you need to stop holding on to what happened and move on he said that why your human spirit wont work he said to him.

Your right Shinsetsuna said as he looked at his digivice i cant give up anymore he said

Help save both worlds smiled Lowenmon as he fades away and returns back to the digvice.

Than Back at the digimon world Shinsetsuna activated his device and becomes Lowenmon.

This is the real me smiled Lowenmon as he Summion his weapon and Shield out from nowhere.

Oh Great a new one said Grumblemon as he got angry.

Shadow Lance cried Lowenmon as he striked down the woodmons that freed his friends.

Than Lowemon use his digivice to purifie the woodmons.

Than Renemon and Grumblemon try to get him but Lowenmon than made a powerful shadow wave with his weapon that sends theme flying.

Than Arbormon and Mercurymon looked and knew when they are beat.

We better get out of here said Abrormon we have to retreat before anything else happens.

What are you talking about ? asked Mercurymon we can still when he said and just as he was about to strike Arbormon stoped him.

A good leader knows when to Retreat he said to Mercurymon than Merurymon stop and knew he was right.

Than they teleported away and so did Renemon and Grumblemon.

After the battle Alex and the others had turn back to their human form well Lowemon stand face to face with theme.

So I take it this form his real one ? asked Isabel as she looked a little confused.

Your right smiled Lowemon as he turn back to Shinsetsuna.

Lowemon is the real human spirit of darkness he said

This is so cool said Tana we now six she said

And with six of us nothing can stop us now smiled Alex

I've been thinking and I want to join you in the human world he said if that what you want ? he asked

We be happy to smiled alex and they High five.

later prince kurasa Throne room he has seen what happened on his dark orbs and is not to happy.

Great now their are six to worry about he said as he punch the dark orb in anger.

I cant let this go on he said I will find a way to wipe out the digibratz for good he said to him self.

End of episode 14


	15. Live by the sword

Episode 15 Live by the sword

We are shown at School where Shinsetsuna is walking in with the rest of the Gang.

Just renmeber Shinsetsuna smiled Alex to keep anything about the digimon world quit and anything about what we do as well he replied.

I understand smiled Shinsetsuna as he walked in to school and saw that nothing was like what it was back when he was living in the digimon world.

Something tells me this is going to be a fun day smiled SHinsetsuna as he walked in to the school yard.

Later back at the digimon world at prince kurasa Castle courtyard One of his generals who was Kagami was watching as two of his digimon swordsmen are taking on some targets. with Perfect Results.

Good smiled Kagami as he smiled in joy with you two together those digi bratz will be defeted before they know what hit theme he said

Than the two digimon kneel to Kagami as they are ready to do what needs to be done.

Good work Knightmon Brothers smiled kagami with your Swords strike moves we could win easy he said

We are ready to strike when ready said the Knightmon brothers as they kneel before Kagami.

Later at School when it was Break time Shinsetsuna was walking by him self than he see a middle age Sports Coach who was putting a fill in for anyone who is willing to fill in.

Hey what is happen ? asked Shinsetsuna as he looked a little confused.

Oh you want Belive this but three of the students on the Basketball team got theme selfs hurt when a prank on a Rival school went wrong so we need to fill up some sports he said

I think I do Replied Shinsetsuna as he knew who could help him.

Later at the Lunch Room Shinsetsuna is talking about the Basketball team needing more players to Alex and

Maybe I can help smiled Shinsetsuna a true Knight always helps those in needs he said with a smile.

Oh perfect smiled the Coach as he shake Shinsetsuna hand.

And i know two others who can fill in smiled Shinsetsuna

Later inside the Class room Shinsetsuna is Having a talk with Alex and Akarusa about Helping the School basket ball team out.

So you want Us to Help the School Basket ball team ? asked Akarusa a little confused.

It a way to help the Basket ball team Replied Shinsetsuna a true Knight helpes those in need he said to Theme.

I don't even know how to play Basket ball Replied Akarusa hell i Don't even know what it is he said to him.

Maybe I can help said Alex I use to play Basket ball back at my old school he said to his two friends.

Than maybe we can do it said Akarusa as he was thinking about it.

Later at the School Gym Alex was close by Shinsetsuna and Akarusa showing theme how to play Basketball.

Okay it Simple smiled Alex the goal is to keep boncing the ball and score points at the side the on the rival school side here he said pointing to the left hop and and keep the rival school from scoring from that side he said pointing to the right side.

This sounds Pretty easy Smiled Shinsetsuna a true knight always follows his plans he said to Alex.

Okay lets start said Alex as he frew the ball up and they started to play the game.

Meanwhile back at the digimon world Prince kurasa was watching the two Knightmon brothers attacking their targets and smiled knowing Alex and the other would not stand a chance with theme.

You see my lord The Knightmon Brothers are the ultimate attacked will crush those digibratz said kagami

Good smiled Prince Kurasa see that they don't fail he said and with that he left.

Later at school basket ball gym the captain of the team was with his team talking with theme.

Okay everyone said the Captain as you know we lost some of her team after that prank gone wrong he said to his team.

So what will we do ? asked one of the students.

Thank for us we got three new team nembers he said let me show you Alex' Shinsetsuna and Akarusa.

Hey everyone it is good to meet you said Shinsetsuna as he took a basket ball and spin it with his finger but fell a bit.

Okay everyone we better get ready said the Captaing.

Okay game on he said and everyone gets ready to train for the game.

After wards the training was over and Shinsetsuna and alex and Akarusa are helping getting the basket balls back in a large black ball bag.

Hey thanks for helping said the student Captaing you being here means a lot to us he said as he helped get the balls back in to the black bag.

Hey no problem said Alex we are just happy to help he said to him.

The name is Sojo he said to theme and after the game I want to invite you guys for some Ramen at my parents shop he said

Sure thing smiled SHinsetsuna a true knight always promises he be here he said

Great he said as he tied up the ball bag and helped put it away.

Later after school Alex Is telling Isabel and Tana about theme joining the basket ball team.

Wait you guys are doing Basket ball ? asked Raijin dude why didn't you tell me ? he asked I could of helped he said

I'm sorry about that said Shinsetsuna but they only need three people and Alex and Akarusa were the only ones I could find.

Well I hope you guys will be ready said Isabel I've been told the school are not to happy about the prank that happened She said

I think we can handle it said Alex

Later the next day Alex was heading to Isabel house where Shinsetsuna and Akarusa are ready for the game theme selfs.

Oh man i better get there said Alex looking at his watch when riding his bike to Isabel house.

Outside Isabel house Akarusa and Shinsetsuna are waiting and than they see Alex has finally made it.

Later as they have hafeway made it they are stop by the Knightmon brothers who was with Kagami as he plan this from the start.

Well digibratz what do you think of my Knightmon brothers ? asked Kagami as he got his Digivice out from his pocket.

Not even scare us a bit joked Alex as him and the other two got their Digivices out and become their digimon form.

Well this will be Fun grin Kagami as he transform in to mercurymon than went after the three.

The Two Knightmons did a strike move that was about to strike Lobomon and Loweenmon.

Than Lobomon and Loweenmon came up with idea they both combined their powers together to make a powerful enegry ball and used it like a basketball.

Lobomon past it to Loweenmon who use it and striked the two Brothers down.

Great said the older Knightmon how are they beating us ? he asked his younger brother.

Easy smiled Lobomon some hard work and some Pratice he said to theme.

Than the knightmons took their swords and went for theme but Lobomon and Loweenmon counterstriked theme and sent theme flying.

After that the two Knightmon brothers fled and Kagami knew when he was beat and he left.

Next time Digibratz next time he said as he left back to the digimon world.

Than Alex and the other two turn back to their human forms and head to school to get to the game on time.

Than after a long game Alex team won and at the arcade him and the others are celebrating over their Victory,

everyone I would like to thank Alex and his friends for covering for us when we lost are Nembers said Sojo rasing his cup to Alex and Shinsetsuna .

I am just happy to help smiled Shinsetsuna as was drank his drink.

Well thanks to you guys we won said Sojo as him and his team rase their cups in the air.

End of episode 15


	16. A Jolly Christmas

Episode 16 A jolly Christmas

We are shown at the streets of Tokyo where people are getting Christmas gifts and stuff for family and friends.

At the shopping Mall Tana was doing some shopping and was thinking about what to get for her friends.

Okay let see as she looked at the list and try to find what to get but found it hard with what to find.

Than she looked around and really found it hard to find the right gifts for her friends.

Meanwile at the digimon world at the ice land parts the Frigimons are at war with the Chuchidarumons who want a new home due to the war that has happened.

One more time Chuchidarumons go back to your own land said the leader of the Frigimons we don't want any wars here he said to theme.

We need the land for are selfs said the lader of the Chuchidarumons as he stomp his feet on the ground.

If this is going to form a war so be it he said and him and the others left to find what to do.

Meanwhile at the human world Alex was with Raijin who are helping Isabel setting up the Christmas tree in her house well Shinsetsuna and Akarusa are learning to bake some Christmas treats.

So let me get this Strate ? asked a confused Akarusa this Christmas thing is about family friends and helping those in need ? he asked Isabel as she was watching theme cook.

Pretty much replied Isabel it a fun holiday and one of the many reasons Christmas is the most loved holiday of the year she said

Sounds like a true knights words smiled Shinsetsuna as he pure the mix in to the tray.

Than the backdoor open and it was Tana who had just came back from home after droping off her X-mas shoping.

Hey guys smiled Tana is everyone okay ? she asked as she undid her shoes and put theme away.

Yeah pretty good thanks said Isabel is something wrong ? Isabel asked looking at the worry look on Tana face.

Yeah can I talk to you inside the games room ? asked Tana as she and Isabel walked in to tell her Friend Isabel something.

I couldn't find Shinsetsuna a gift said Isabel as she sat on the sofa feeling down.

Did you even try to find something he might liked ? asked Isabel feeling a little confused.

Well try finding one for a guy who been a sleep for years replied Tana

Good point thought Isabel as she was thinking about it.

Well we got to find something for Shinsetsuna and I am not getting him just a tea mug she replied.

Than something happened everyone digivice activated and knew something was up.

Isabel and Tana ran out of the games room to see everyone was looking at their digivices and knew something was wrong.

We better see what the rebels need said Raijin and something tells me this cant be good he said.

Later after getting in to the digimon world The gang wanted to see what the Rebels needed.

Get got your Meassge said Alex is something Wrong ? he asked.

A matter of fact yes said Mokuzai as he got out a old map showing the ice parts of the digimon world.

You see the Chuchidarumons and Frigimons are at war with eath other he said pointing to the map.

Wait Dad said they don't fight said Akarusa as he looked confused.

They don't replied Mokuzai but due to the war most of the wooden area was destroyed by the knights and now they need a home but the Frigimons wont let theme in due to their deferent type he said to theme.

Seems a bit to 1950's said Alex as he looked shocked.

It why we need to settle this before a second war breaks out said Mokuzai we are counting on you he said to theme.

Will do said Alex and him and the gang head off.

Later at the Ice lands the gang are walking to where the Frigimons are.

Due it so cold here said Tana.

Well Frigimons do live in the cold parts said Akarusa as he was walking Behind Alex who was looking at an Old dirty map Muokuzai gave him.

Okay guys It almost close said Alex pointing strate ahead.

Hope so said Raijin my hands are starting to freeze over he said looking at his hands.

should of took cloves joked Tana as she walked with the others.

Than they found the Frigimons village where they saw some Frigimons walking around and drinking ice punch.

So those are the Frigimons ? asked Raijin they look like Snow bears he said

Well lets just talk to the leader said Alex and stop this war from getting out of hand he said than they walked in.

Than the Frigimons stoped and looked at the humans wondering why they are in their village.

Who are you ? asked one of the Frigimons who was holding it child by the hand.

We are the Digidestined warriors and savers of both the human world and the digimon world said Alex showing his Digivice.

Oh you came said the elder of the Frigimons Homeland who shown up with his two sons.

Would you Please come with me ? he asked as The gang follow the elder to his room and they have a talk about their little problem.

The elder got a tiny silver tray from his table and handed theme something to drink and had seats ready for theme and he sat on his chair and they had a talk about the Chuchidarumons.

So what the deal with you and the Chuchidarumon ? asked Shinsetuna I always thought you guys got alone he said

We did said the elder but due to problems from the main land and the ice land we had fullin out he said to theme.

Cant you just fix things ? asked Tana it is Christmas she said to him.

Wait what is this Christmas ? asked the elder.

It a holiday where we put are Defences aside and celebrate other things than just are selfs she said

Can you tell me now ? asked the Elder as he wanted to here more.

Than Alex had a idea and took Shinsetsuna and Isabel with him well Raijin and Akarusa stay to look after things.

Meanwhile Alex and the other two are looking to find the Chuchidarumons in hopes of having a talk with theme.

So let me get this strate ? asked Isabel you are going to have a talk with the Chuchidarumon in hopes of getting theme to come ? asked Isabel.

It might work said Alex but I cant make any promises I cant keep he said than he hits something and saw it was one of the Chuchidarumons who looked at theme and alex looked shocked.

Hello Smiled Chuchidarumons as he looked confused who are you ? he asked

We are the Digidestand said Alex and we want to talk to your leader he said

Than Chuchidarumon smiled and took theme to the camps where the others Chuchidarumons are at.

They saw that the Chuchidarumons had lost their homes and are now living in camps and having little food and less water.

Than the tribe leader came out who looked Amazed to see theme.

Welcome he said as she show theme in and they took a seat on the floor and they had a talk with the Chuchidarumons leader.

Look we know you guys lost your homes but one of her friends is talking with the Village leader he said he might want you to come he said

He wont let us come to live in his home said The Chuchidrarumons

But please could you come back to us ? asked Alex please ? he asked.

Than after a hour the Chuchidrarumons follow Alex and the others and as soon as they came to the Village they saw a party being set up for both the Chuchidrarumons and the Frigimons

Than Tana shows up with Food and gift the same with the Frigimons.

Than The leader shows up and smiled.

Marry christmas smiled the Frigimon leader as he shake hands with The Chuchidrarumons leader.

And you are welcome to stay as long as you like he said with a smile.

Later Tana saw a gift on a shop window that was a glass Frigimon with a Chuchidrarumon together and finally knew what to get Shinsetsuna.

Afterwards peace came to both sides and Alex and the others knew it was a job well done and left to get back to the human world.

Afterwards Tana was finally able to wrap and the gift and left it under Isabel Tree and left with Alex and Raijin and head back home.

The next day it was Christmas day and Isabel Who was with Shinsetsuna and Akarusa opening gifts.

Shinsetsuna open his and smiled as he saw two glass figures of Frigimon and Chuchidrarumon together.

I need to see someone smiled Shinsetuna and left to see Tana.

Later Shinsetsuna Knock on her door and saw Tana.

You liked the gift ? asked Tana as she saw him with the gifts.

I sure did smiled Shinsetuna and I want you to have the other one he said as he handed her the Frigimon one.

So that why we can always Renember what we did smiled Shinsetsuna.

You want to come in ? asked Tana my dad was going to put on some music she said

I like that smiled Shinsetuna a true knight never truns down a offer he said as he went in and Tana closed the door.

End of episode 16


End file.
